Home
by Kuriitama
Summary: Rui adalah air mata. Yang membaur dengan tetesan hujan, ketika bulir-bulir itu mengalir menyamarkan tangisnya dibantu oleh sebuah kabar gambira—kabar mengejutkan yang ia bawa pulang. Pulang… ya. Rui bertanya-tanya, Kalau sekarang, masih bolehkah ia menyebut Tsukino Dorm tempat kakinya mengarah ini sebagai tempatnya untuk pulang? [Commissioned for Lien]


Rui adalah air mata.

Yang membaur dengan tetesan hujan, ketika bulir-bulir itu mengalir menyamarkan tangisnya dibantu oleh sebuah kabar gambira—kabar mengejutkan yang ia bawa pulang.

Pulang… ya.

Rui bertanya-tanya,

Kalau sekarang, masih bolehkah ia menyebut Tsukino Dorm tempat kakinya mengarah ini sebagai tempatnya untuk pulang?

 **Tsukiuta © Tsukino** **Production**

 **Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rui-centric fanfiction** **Ft. Procellarum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu sang anak kucing Procella pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Selamat darang Rui~ —whoa, kenapa kau basah kuyup begini? Lupa bawa payung? S-sebentar akan kuambilkan handuk…!"

Yoru, yang kala itu sedang menyeduh teh seketika panik sembari tunggang langgang ketika mendapati Rui yang muncul dari balik pintu. Seingatnya ia sudah membekali pemuda itu dengan payung lipat, apa Rui meninggalkan payung bawaannya di suatu tempat ya? Sehilangnya kelebatan pemuda yang rambutnya lembut mengembang itu pun Rui hanya terdiam, membuat You pun turut beranjak dari sofa tempatnya menonton televisi dengan santai.

"Yo, Rui—" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyapa santai, belum menyadari keanehan pada sang junior.

"—bagaimana perjalananmu tadi? Menyenangkan?"

Menyembulnya Shun dari balik You seketika membuat pemuda merah itu terjingkat. Bagaimana tidak, sampai detik lalu You sama sekali tak melihat akan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di ruang tengah ini. "Darimana—" Shun bisa muncul? Tentu ia ingin tahu—walau tidak juga. You memilih untuk urung karena jawabnya sudah tentu. Paling juga bakal dijawab " ~".

Sekembalinya Yoru dan sepotong handuk kuning muda di tangannya, Shun pun menjamah kain tersebut dan lalu mengeringkan rambut Rui—tak lupa berterima kasih pada Yoru tentunya. "Gantilah bajumu dulu, lalu kembali ke sini. Yoru sudah menyeduhkan teh dan membuatkan cemilan yang enak buat kita loh~" ujar Shun.

Rui pun mengangguk, melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju kamar sendiri. Dalam heningnya ia mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan hoodie dari lemarinya. Ah… senyuman Shun tadi terlihat seolah ia mengetahui sesuatu—namun bukankah Shun selalu seperti itu? Sang leader Procellarum tersebut bagaikan buliran air hujan yang membasahi bumi, hingga meresap dan menyatu dengan tanah sembari mendengarkan kisah-kisah mereka dalam gemericiknya.

Kalau Shun sudah merasa, mungkin ada baiknya Rui mengaku…

"…Rui?"

Suara familiar yang memanggil namanya itu membuat sang pemuda hujan mendongak. Sosok Iku melongok penasaran di balik pintu kamarnya, "Shun-san menunggumu. Nanti teh Yoru-san keburu dingin, katanya." ujarnya kemudian.

Sang pemuda Juni pun mengangguk dan segera mengekor Iku yang terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya. 'Punggung Ikkun jadi terlihat makin lebar…' batinnya. Dulu perbedaan tubuh mereka tak terpaut begitu jauh kan? Tak terasa orang-orang di sekitarnya tumbuh—dan juga berubah…

…apa suatu hari nanti, Rui juga akan berubah? Apakah akan terjadi secara perlahan atau mendadak? Dan kapan dimulainya, apakah sekarang? Hal apa saja yang nanti akan berubah pada hidupnya—?

—andai seorang Minaduki Rui tak lagi ada dalam Procellarum, apakah segalanya akan tetap sama di mata yang lainnya?

.

Di jajaran sofa, keempat senior Procellarum sudah asik pada tempatnya masing-masing. Kai dan You terfokus pada tontonan di televisi—You sempat berkomentar ini-itu tentang acara yang mereka tonton "Oi apa-apaan joke tadi, kok bisa wwww". Shun duduk santai, terlihat sangat menikmati tehnya. Di dapur, Yoru berkutat menata kue-kue yang baru selesai ia panggang.

Yang pertama kali menyadari datangnya Iku dan Rui adalah Kai. Dengan senyuman kebapakannya, pemuda laut tersebut melambai dari sofa—mengisyaratkan pada Iku dan Rui untuk turut duduk santai bersama mereka. Aaah, sebuah sore yang langka ketika semua anggota bisa bersantai bersama seperti ini. Hal yang jarang terjadi—dan justru karena itu momen-momen sederhana seperti ini menjadi sangat spesial bagi mereka. Begitu berharga hingga Rui pun merenung… bagaimana ya,

Bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan kabar yang baru ia terima ini?

"Anu—"

Ucapan Rui membuat lima orang lainnya serempak beralih fokus padanya.

"Ya, Rui?" Rui menunduk agak ragu ketika Shun menjawab sambil tersenyum, sementara lainnya menunggunya untuk bicara. Rui menelan ludahnya—takut mulai melanda. Namun kalau tidak bicara bukannya akan membuat masalah makin runyam? Detik waktu seolah berjalan begitu pelan, hingga berat rasanya ketika bibirnya yang terkatup itu meluncurkan kata-kata…

"Rei bilang… aku harus pulang ke rumah… itu artinya… aku tak bisa pulang ke dorm ini lagi…?"

Hening. Hanya detakan jarum jam serta bunyi tumpahan teh yang terdengar—Yoru yang membawa teko sampai tak sadar akan posisi tangannya yang miring. Terpakulah keenam orang itu, hingga heningnya terpecah oleh You yang terlebih dahulu menyadari tetesan yang tumpah berantakan di lantai itu. Ketika You memelototi tangan sang pemuda berambut gelap itu, barulah Yoru bersuara "Aaaaa…!", sembari kalang kabut mencari kain pel untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Err…" You, yang turut sibuk membersihkan tumpahan teh kemudian berucap, "Kau pulang—artinya hubunganmu dengan keluargamu membaik? Pulang maksudnya hanya sementara kan—seperti pulang kampung, maksudnya? Bukan berarti kau keluar dari unit apalagi berhenti jadi idola kan? Ahahaha… ha…."

Suara You makin terdengar canggung saat Rui menundukkan kepala, Kai sendiri menatap You dalam diam. Aaah, berita buruk macam apa ini?

Hening lagi.

Keenamnya saling mengalihkan pandang, tak ada yang memilih berucap sekarang. Rui menatap kelima orang di hadapannya satu-persatu. Shun diam tapi (entah kenapa) terlihat tenang, Kai bergelut seolah ingin mengucap sesuatu namun urung, You Hanya mengusap tengkuknya pasca bicara barusan, sementara Yoru masih tertunduk sambil mengurus tumpahan teh bawaannya. Terakhir, ia menatap Iku. Iku yang menampakkan sebuah ekspresi… yang begitu campur aduk.

"Ya…" seolah bukan dirinya ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu memecah keheningan, "hal bagus kan, Rui? Bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga…" Tidak, tidak. Rui tak ingin mendengar kalimat yang seperti itu. "Kurasa kamu tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini." Tapi, bagaimana ini bisa disebut kesempatan ketika ia harus meninggalkan unitnya untuk mendapatkan kembali keluarganya—

"Menurutku, akan lebih baik kalau kau—mffh!"

—cukup sudah, Rui tak mau lagi mendengar. Dengan telak ia melempar bantal kursi ke wajah Iku, sementara rautnya berubah masam. Ucapan Iku benar, ia mengerti. Namun itu bukan hal yang—entah kenapa, mendengarnya sama sekali tak membuat Rui senang.

Tidak sedikit pun.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada siapapun untuk bicara, Rui mengadu langkahnya untuk menjauhi ruang tengah, kilat ia menerjang pintu kamarnya dan menutup agak kasar. Lima lainnya terpaku seketika, bertatapan satu sama lain. Hanya saja Iku tidak, karena ia refleks berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyusul Rui di kamarnya—namun ditahan oleh Shun.

"Sssh, biarkan Rui menikmati waktunya sendiri dulu. Oke~?" Iku ingin berkomentar soal gestur Shun yang agak janggal—untuk apa menyuruh diam dengan menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir? Namun karena yang janggal adalah Shun—dan karena sang setan putih sendiri yang meminta—Iku berujung menghela napas.

Tak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu.

.

.

Matahari menjulang tinggi ketika Yoru tampak ragu-ragu, membawa sebuah nampan berisi puding di depan kamar Rui. Kebiasaan groginya kambuh di saat yang buruk seperti ini, menjadikanya hanya berputar-putar sambil bergumam tak jelas saja selama beberapa menit.

"….."

Yang berhasil menghentikan langkah ragunya adalah You, cukup dengan satu sentuhan saja di pundak Yoru. si pemuda berambut gelap nyaris berteriak, meski ia tak lagi meneruskan kagetnya saat sepasang lavender You menatapnya.

"….kamu cukup ketuk pintu kalau ingin masuk, kau tahu." Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Yoru meski yang bersangkutan kembali menunduk parno.

"Tapi Shun-san bilang kita harus diamkan dulu…?"

Jawaban ragu Yoru mebuat You mendengus sedikit. Diacaknya pelan kepala pemuda itu, sebelum ia kembali berjalan entah kemana.

"Kamu kan cuma datang untuk mengandar pudding, bukan untuk menceramahinya atau apa?" tolehnya sekali sambil tersenyum, meski kemudian ia melipat tangannya di kepala dan lanjut berjalan lagi. Yoru tertegun sejenak mentap punggung pemuda itu, sebelum mengucap 'terima kasih!' yang dibalas dengan lambaian singkat tanpa menoleh. You selalu saja datang di saat yang tepat untuk membantunya, eh?

"Hmm—kuambil puding jatahku yang ada di ruang tengah, ya?" ucap You terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Yoru pun membulatkan tekad, mengetuk pintu sebelum memanggil nama si pemilik kamar, "Rui? Kau di dalam? Ada puding untukmu…"

Tak ada jawaban.

Ragu kembali menyerang Yoru sesaat, meski pada akhirnya pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk memutar sendiri kenop pintu kamar Rui. Terbuka—ternyata tak dikunci. Dan benar saja, Rui masih ada dalam ruangan, meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Ketika Yoru menelan ludah, Yamato mengeong di ujung ranjang—membuat Yoru merasa dinasihati dua kali hari ini. Sekali oleh You dan yang kedua malah oleh kucing.

Agak ragu meski nada bicaranya terdengar lembut, "Rui, kau tak ingin puding? Hari ini aku membuat jadi ada banyak…"

Gundukan selimut di atas ranjang itu tak bergeming. Ah… Yoru menatap sedih ke arahnya. Begitu pun ia hanya menghela napas, lalu mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang.

"Rui masih marah soal pembicaraan tentang keluargamu yang memintamu pulang tadi?"

Selimut itu masih tak bergeming, tak ada suara menggema meski Yoru sengaja memberi jeda pada bicaranya. Ia menatap sosok di balik selimut itu, ada sedikit ujung kepala Rui yang mencuat lolos dari perindungan selimut. Melihatnya entah kenapa membuat Yoru tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau tahu Rui, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir soal ini—mungkin saja Rui bisa kembali pulang tanpa harus keluar dari unit ini? Atau andai keluargamu memintamu berhenti pun, kurasa Kai-san dan Shun-san akan melakukan sesuatu…?" Suaranya ciut, sendirinya tak mengerti. Kemana kah arah pembicaraannya ini? "Asal Rui bahagia, kami…."

Hening.

"M-maaf… ucapanku tak membantu banyak pasti, ya? Ehehehe… baiklah, aku keluar dulu?"

'Blam'

Dan begitu saja Yoru keluar, meninggalkan Rui yang masih bergulat di dalam kasurnya. Meringkuk—tak paham dengan maksud perkataan Yoru. asal ia bahagia, eh? Rui tentu saja senang ketika kakaknya memintanya untuk kembali pulang ke keluarga Minaduki—tapi…

…ia kepada Procella…. Ia takut—apa ini artinya ia sedang diberi pilihan? Apa saat ini ia sedang diminta untuk memilih antara dua keluarga yang ia miliki? Bagaimanapun… Procella juga keluarganya, kan? Dan lagi—kenapa ia malah merasa frustasi saat mereka yang lain seolah mendukungnya untuk melakukan apapun? Rui—Rui tak mengerti….

"….."

Dalam diamnya, Rui pun berakhir terlelap.

'Klak'

"….."

Berjam-jam setelahnya, ketika ia bangun, puding di nampan pun entah kenapa bertambah satu lagi—entah buah tangan dari siapa.

.

.

Bahkan ketika langit malam turun, Rui tetap tak mau keluar dari selimutnya. Meja makan procellarum malam itu hanya diisi lima orang, dengan Yoru yang gemetar canggung bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan mangkok nasinya, disertai helaan napas You yang secara samar dan natural mengambil alih pekerjaan Yoru menyiapkan makan. Kai dan Shun tampak tenang saja di meja—dengan Shun yang terlihat kelewat tenang. Sementara Iku dari tadi dengan enggan menyentuh makanannya, ekspresi gusar jelas nampak di wajahnya.

"Hmm, malam ini serdengar sunyi sekali?" tiga orang bergeming pada pertanyaan Shun, sementara satu sisanya, Kai, menghela napas dan langsung saja menimpali.

"Kau tukang buli, Shun." Tentu saja si setan putih hanya tertawa kalem seperti biasa setelah mendengar komentar Kai. Tiga termuda sisanya malah makin bungkam dan kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hei hei, Kai menaikkan alis, ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti procellarum yang biasanya?

Mungkin benar isyarat yang diutarakan Shun lewat canda(?)nya barusan. Apakah para juniornya ini mengalami beban lebih dari yang ia perkirakan?

.

.

Dan Rui pun bukan tak sempat turun tahta dari kamarnya sendiri, ketika bunyi perut memanggilnya untuk mencari kudapan tersisa di dapur. Diam-diam ia melangkah, berharap tak menemukan siapapun sedang begadang disana—

"Yo, Rui."

Meski sedikit naas mungkin. Baru satu langkah Rui menjejakkan kaki di dapur, langsung pula ia disapa oleh sosok Kai yang tengah asik bergumul dengan _ramen cup_ -nya. Andai Yoru melihat, mungkin Kai akan dinasihati habis-habisan soal camilan malam tak sehatnya itu…

Tentu saja Rui kaget, nyaris pucat dan mengambil langkah untuk kabur kembali ke kamar. Hanya saja ia tak bisa. Kai dan senyum kalem namun kasual dan penuh percaya diri itu—Rui seolah tak bisa kabur darinya.

"Kamu lapar? Yoru sengaja menyiapkan satu porsi makan malam untukmu, jaga-jaga bila kau terbangun." Dan Kai akui, sungguh, insting maternal Yoru memang sangat kuat ketika benar saa Rui turun untuk mencari kudapan di tengah malam.

Rui hanya mengangguk, perlahan beringsut dan membuka tudung di meja makan. Benar saja, ada satu set hidangan makan malam yang masih tertata rapi di sana. Dalam hening pun ia memakannya, tak lupa bergumam pelan "Itadakimasu…" tentunya. Sesungguhnya memang ia canggung, apalagi ketika ada Kai yang tak beranjak juga dari sana—masih berkutat dengan _ramen cup_ yang bagaikan nikmat surgawi buatnya.

"…" Rui menyuapi dirinya perlahan, mendengarkan suara sumpit Kai yang kini berhenti, dan seksama mengamati kemana pemuda yang lebih tua itu pergi. Sekilas Kai mendekat dan membelai kepalanya. Gestur yang cukup mengejutkan Rui, namun… tangan hangat itu entah kenapa membuat sebagian kegusarannya luluh lantak.

"Kau tahu Rui, disini kau punya dua keluarga. Pertama tentunya keluarga kandungmu… dan yang kedua, adalah unit ini." Kai berucap lembut, namun masih berwibawa penuh nada bicaranya. "Tentu saja itu adalah dua hal yang susah dibandingkan, dan bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan salah satu untuk memilih satunya, bukan? Meneruskan kembali karirmu di Procella bukan berarti kau mengkhianati keluargamu. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kami akan tetap mendukungmu apabila kau lebih memilih untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluargamu. Yang manapun boleh asal kau bahagia, mengerti?"

Ucapan Kai memang benar dan hangat, Rui tahu. Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan yang begitu mendukung itu hingga Rui tak bisa terpikir hal lain kecuali mengangguk setuju.

Begitu pun,

Rui masih saja—ada sebuah rasa tak puas mengganjal di batinnya—

.

.

Pagi berikutnya begitu tak terduga bagi Rui.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau bangun dan—tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat menyapa pagimu? Masalahnya terletak pada pengirim berikut konten pesan tersebut.

 _From: Minaduki Rei_

 _Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu di Tsukino Dorm._

Lucunya, hanya dengan membaca satu kalimat tersebut sudah bisa memutarbalikkan dunia kecil Rui. Ia tak siap, sungguh. Pesan itu terlalu mendadak hingga kaku kakinya saat ia berusaha beranjak dari kasurnya. Hingga kelu rasanya ketika ia hanya ditatap kaget oleh Iku yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, berencana membangunkan Rui menggantikan Kai.

"Rui? Tumben bangun lebih awal?"

"Ikkun…"

Rui menatap nanar, wajahnya pucat pasi.

.

.

"…kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau temui saja dulu?"

You jadi yang paling awal berpendapat setelah Rui mengungkapkan ceritanya. 'Klak!' piring Yoru lagi-lagi nyaris lepas dari pegangannya ketika ia mendengar usulan itu.

"Tapi You tak salah juga sih," Kai menimpali. "Kakakmu datang ke sini mungkin hanya karena merindukanmu. Kalau soal membawamu pulang secara permanen, kurasa ia tak akan seterburu-buru itu?" beberapa orang disana terdiam dan menelaah. Memang benar ucapan Kai, tak seharusnya mereka buru-buru menyimpulkan, bukan? Terlebih akhir-akhir ini… hubungan Rui dan kakanya tersebut cukuplah membaik. Bisa saja ia hanya sekedar mengajak jalan-jalan bersama kan?

Satu jam lebih dihabiskan oleh enam pemuda tersebut di ruang tengah. Kai dan Shun terlihat kalem saja duduk di kursi, menyesap kopi dan teh masing-masing. Yoru awalnya sibuk mencuci piring, namun kemudian ia terburu meninggalkan ruangan ketika You mengingatkan akan jadwal rekaman. Rupanya hari ini para _nenchuu_ mendapatkan jadwal kerja di salah satu studio musik. Rui sendiri diam di sofa, matanya seolah melihat televisi meski nyatanya ia melamun saja—membuat tingkahnya itu mendapatkan lirikan khawatir dari Iku yang juga duduk di sofa yang sama.

Segalanya terlihat statis saja—sampai ponsel Kai berdering. Manajer mreka, Kurotsuki mengabarkan dalam sebuah pesan:

[Minaduki Rui datang berkunjung, ia menunggu di lobby gedung Tsukio Dorm. Bisa kalian antar Rui untuk menemuinya?]

Dan beriringan pula, ponsel Rui ikut berdering menampakkan sebuah pesan singkat:

[Aku sudah sampai, kutunggu di lobby.]

Rui menatap nanar, meski akhirnya ia ikut menggandeng Kai yang baru saja mengajaknya untuk turun. Keduanya keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan Iku dan Shun yang—

"Tidak pergi menemaninya, Ikkun?"

"…Shun-san ingin mengantar Rui, kan? Biar aku yang menemani…"

Shun tertawa saja, tak biasanya Iku bersikap tak terus terang seperti ini. Efek umur yang makin lama puber kah? Meski Shun akui, baik Rui maupun Iku tumbuh. Bahkan You dan Yoru—makin lama makin terlihat dewasa, namun di satu sisi makin banyak terlihat sisi manisnya, eh?

"Tentu saja aku punya kewajiban untuk menyemangati _little demon lord_ -ku yang terlihat kesusahan~"

Dan ia menggeret Iku, masih dengan tawa bahagianya. Bersyukurlah Iku karena Shun tak berusaha menyatakan kerumitan pikirannya—meski ia bisa merasakan kalau Shun pasti tahu. Memang unik bukan, sang leader iblis putih mereka yang satu ini.

.

.

Rui bukannya tak senang ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan sosok Rei. Pemuda itu sekilas terlihat datar, namun bila ditelaah ada senyuman tipis yang terukir pada bibirnya. Kakaknya itu terlihat bahagia—harusnya Rui juga membalasnya dengan senyuman bukan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik…." Rui mengangguk ragu. Suasana tampak agak canggung, meski Kai yang ada disana hanya tertawa cerah saja, seolah tak peka pada suasana.

"…ayo kita naik ke mobil?"

Uluran tangan Rei makin membuat Rui ragu, berapa detik ia habiskan hanya dengan diam dan menatap tangan kakaknya tersebut? Kai pun menepuk bahunya, membuat Rui kembali pada realita dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggandeng Rei.

Tapi.

Tapi Rui takut. Bagaimana kalau ia menyambut Rei ini malah menjadi pertanda bahwa ia tak akan bisa bertahan di Procella? Bagaimana bila ketika menyambung tali dengan keluarganya, ia berakhir memutus ikatan dengan rekan-rekan unitnya?

Ia tak mau.

"…..!"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu terbawa tingkah spontannya. Bukannya menyambut tangan Rei, ia malah memutar balik kakinya dan kabur ke pintu keluar agensi. Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Baik Rei maupun Kai hanya bisa melongo, terlebih lagi Rei yang sama sekali tak mengira. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?

"Rui…!" beberapa detik berikutnya, Iku dan Shun datang dari lift. Iku bergerak refleks untuk mengejar Rui, sementara Shun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, pergolakan remaja~" komentarnya santai. Kemudian dengan lenggangnya Shun berjalan mengikuti, langkahnya damai dan ringan bagai angin sepoi. Dan begitu saja—tiga badai itu pergi menyisakan Kai dan Rei yang sama-sama mangap, yang satu mangap tersenyum sementara satunya mangap karena tak tahu-menahu. Rei hanya mampu angkat alis karena gagal paham, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud ini semua. Apa ini semacam syuting _reality show_ kah?

"Anu… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Adalah sebuah keputusan paling bijak yang pernah diambil oleh Rei ketika ia memilih untuk meminta penjelasan pada Kai.

.

.

Rui termasuk anak yang pintar bersembunyi. Di celah antara bangunan, di bawah teduhan pohon—ia selalu mampu menemukan tempatnya. Bagaikan setetes air hujan yang meresap melaui celah, begitu pula cara Rui untuk kabur membawa dirinya. Ia kini ada di sebuah taman terdekat, meringkuk di balik rumah-rumahan semen. Di tempat yang ia yakin tak ada yang akan menemukannya, Rui menekuk lututnya. Dipikir-pikir… kenapa ia malah kabur ya? Kenapa ia malah lari? Rei adalah kakak yang baik, ia juga rindu ayah-ibunya. Tapi kenapa… kenapa ketika membayangkan ia akan dibawa pulang tanpa bisa kembali ke agensi malah membuatnya begitu takut?

"Fufufu…. Itu pertanda kalau Rui juga masihlah seorang manusia, yang bisa ragu dan takut akan ketidakpastian~"

Rui terjingkat. Suara kalem itu mendadak muncul begitu saja di pendengarannya, membuat Rui sempat berpikir kalau ada setan lewat yang membaca pikirannya. Tunggu dulu, setan? Nyatanya memang benar sih, ada setan putih yang berjongkok di luar kubah kecil taman itu. Menakjubkan, eh? sampai bisa menemukan Rui secepat ini?

Rui menatap Shun—antara tak percaya, takut dimarahi, namun juga… lega. Lega karena ia ditemukan? Karena ia tak harus sendirian lagi? Bahkan ketika membalsa ucapan Shun pun ia tak bisa?

"Tapi Rui, kenapa kau memilih untuk lari?" Shun merangkak masuk ke dalam kubah taman tersebut. "Whoops—sempit juga, mainan anak-anak terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki dua orang yang sudah tumbuh, hm~?"

Shun tersenyum—senyumnya agak berbeda. Bukan senyuman misteriusnya yang biasa, senyumannya kali ini jauh lebih lembut, lebih hangat. Hingga Rui tak sanggup menolak menjawab, apalagi membohongi.

"Kalian semua… terlihat baik-baik saja saat aku bilang soal ini. Aku… aku tidak tahu kenapa… rasanya agak… kesal?" Ia menekuk lututnya. "Habisnya, kupikir setidaknya pasti bakal ada yang bilang keberatan soal ini. Kalian… keluargaku juga, kan? Kalian membebaskanku melakukan apapun seolah… aku ini kurang berharga? Aku… sejujurnya ingin sekali dengar hal seperti 'jangan pergi' dari kalian…"

Shun mengangguk paham. Ini dia, rupanya ini yang jadi akar masalah _moodswing_ Rui. "Merasa belum berharga, Rui? Apa kau yakin?" senyum terkembang pada bibir Shun, lebih lebar dari senyumnya yang biasa. Telunjuk panjang Shun menunjuk ke satu titik di luar taman, menampakkan sesosok orang yang ternyata menyongsongnya, mengejarnya.

"Ikkun…?" Rui terhenyak. Ternyata masih ada yang mencarinya—selain Shun. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli…?

"Tentu saja Rui, Ikkun datang karena Kai pasti sibuk menenangkan kakakmu, sementara You dan Yoru tak tahu menahu karena mereka ada pekerjaan hari ini. Sekaligus, tentu saja Ikkun mencari karena ia peduli padamu~"

"Lagipula, pasti ada alasan utuk tidak melarangmu bukan? Habisnya kami ini paling ingin supaya Rui bahagia, lho~?"

Mata Rui berkilat ketika Shun membari jawaban atas keraguannya, membuat kaki-kaki kecil itu tak sabar membawa tubuhnya keluar dan berlari. Selama ini mendukung Rui dengan caranya masing-masing? Yoru dengan perhatiannya, You dengan selipan pudingnya, Kai dengan sokongannya, Shun dengan caranya membukakan pandangan, serta Iku yang mengejarnya?

Dan tentu saja ia disini—bersama di antara orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga,

Di tempat yang ia sebut 'rumah'.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

"Hah?"

Iku menganga, penjelasan Kai begitu membuatnya tersentak.

"Iya, jadi Rui dijemput pulang cuma sementara saja, untuk acara rekreasi keluarga. Naas sekali kita sudah khawatir soal yang tidak-tidak ya, hahahaha~!"

Tawa renyah Kai membuat Iku tepuk jidat, Rui sendiri merasa kakinya lemas. Astaga—ternyata selama ini ia salah paham soal perkara 'menjemput'? Pantas saja ajakan kakaknya itu memiliki kesan dadakan? Rasa bersalah menyeruak seketika di dadanya karena ia sampai merepotkan banyak orang karena khawatirnya ini.

"M-maaf…."

Tentu saja yang ia dapatkan adalah tepukan hangat dari Kai di kepalanya, serta kedipan sok nakal dari Shun. Iku? Partnernya itu menghela napas panjang—ah, apa ia marah?

"…Ikkun—"

Apa ini artinya Iku tak mau memaafkannya?

"—syukurlah."

Hah apa—syukur…?

"Astaga Rui, kukira kau benar-benar akan hilang dari hadapan kami. Kukira Rui tak akan pernah pulang lagi kesini…" Iku mendesah lega, tangannya memegangi kedua bahu Rui. Lenyap sudah segala kekhawatiran yang ia pendam akhir-akhir ini. Belaarlah pemuda itu hari ini untuk menghadapi masalah dengan kepala yang lebih dingin. Tentu saja ia tak mau mengulangi kecerobohannya dalam berspekulasi hingga terlambat bertindak menangani Rui kan?

Rui sendiri terenyuh. Hatinya merekah ketika tahu sendiri dari mulut Iku. Shun memang benar, semuanya khawatir dan peduli padanya—hanya cara menunjukkannya berbeda-bada saja. Ia berharga di mata mereka, sama dengan sebagaimana Rui begitu dicintai oleh 'keluarganya' di Procellarum ini.

"Tapi syukurlah, Rui. Hari ini dan seterusnya pun, kau masih akan pulang ke tempat ini~ selamat datang di rumah~!"

Rui tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Shun, senyumannya kala itu ialah satu di antara senyuman tipisnya yang terindah.

"Mhm. Aku pulang, semuanya…!"

Dan tak akan pernah lupa Rui pada keluarganya dan rumahnya, yang dari satu menjadi dua, yang dari sunyi menjadi bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
